


The Avengers go grocery shopping

by Penny4yourThoughts



Series: The Crazy Family of Heroes [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Grocery Store, Kid Fic, Kid Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, One Shot, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Post-Avengers (2012), Precious Peter Parker, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny4yourThoughts/pseuds/Penny4yourThoughts
Summary: Tony woke up to find the common room in a distressing state.... The kitchen is out of food so it is now up to the Avengers to go... Grocery shopping?Or:Literally just that... The Avengers go grocery shopping, Just some meaningless fluff I guessPart of series, can be read as standalone
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Original Character(s)
Series: The Crazy Family of Heroes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786300
Comments: 16
Kudos: 240
Collections: All the Cutes!





	The Avengers go grocery shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there everyone! How are you guys?
> 
> I had this fic for a while and never finished or uploaded it, but I thought that everybody could use some useless fluff, so here ya go!
> 
> Ignore the lack of a creative title :p

Tony walked around the kitchen opening up pretty much every cabinet in the common room’s kitchen.

“Why-” Tony spoke up, opening the fridge and closing it again at the disappointing sight “Do we not have _any _food in this house?”  
__

  
He turned around to face the other Avengers who were either guiltily avoiding his gaze or looking at the man with bored eyes. Peter was happily munching on the last banana, smiling innocently.

"Oh we’re out of milk too” Clint spoke up from the couch, munching on some cereal and not even turning around to face the man. 

“Yeah… I noticed… “ Tony sighed. “Well, that means we’re gonna have to go grocery shopping… And that includes all of you as well…” Tony smirked as he grabbed the last, slightly bruised apple and gestured to the rest of the team. 

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

"Don’t you have like people who can do that for you?” Clint grumbled like a small child 

__

__

__

"That’s not important… But since you monsters have eaten everything there is available in this kitchen and haven’t thought to restock it, I’m taking you guys with me" 

__

__

__

“Has Peter ever been to a grocery store before?” Natasha asked suddenly, pointing to the boy with her fork. 

__

Tony was taken slightly aback at the unexpected question. “No… No, I don’t think so. Maybe Rhodes or Pepper have taken him when he was staying with them, but I usually have my groceries delivered” 

__

__

__

"Told you” Clint smirked 

* * *

And so, maybe thirty minutes later they were in the parking lot of the nearest grocery store.

Tony unbuckled a happily babbling Peter from the car seat, smiling at the kid’s excitement. He had always loved car rides so he was in a happy mood right now. 

The rest of the team had stepped out of the car as well, somehow already arguing about the type of cereal they were supposed to get. 

__

"I swear to God, sometimes Peter seems more mature than any of you” 

Clint feigned in shock, slapping a hand over his chest and gasping loudly. 

__

“Now remember Clint, if you’re lost go back to the beginning of the store. And then ask at the front desk if someone can call over the intercoms to come pick you up, okay? Got it?” Natasha mocked, almost earning her a slap on the arm, but a quick glare had Clint running towards the entrance. 

__

"They’re all idiots” Tony mumbled to Peter, who giggled at their antics. He held the boy on his hip and put the pacifier back in his mouth. 

__

It was still somewhat early in the morning so it luckily wasn’t that busy, Happy would throw a fit if he found out they would have gone shopping in a crowded grocery store. _Despite the fact that they were literal superheroes ___

__

___Clint had already grabbed a shopping cart, nearly slamming into the sliding doors on his way in. Natasha sighed and walked in after him, probably to make sure he wouldn’t run over a random three year old._ _ _

__

___“I’m almost starting to regret taking him grocery shopping” Steve muttered with a small smile._ _ _

__

___“Well, I _am _already regretting it” Tony said as he placed Peter in the little seat of the shopping cart.___ _ _

__

_____Peter looked down in confusion, but was quickly distracted by everything around him. There was enough to see for the little guy, who just mere months ago had been a secret to the entire world._ _ _ _ _

__

_____Making the announcement of Peter’s _very existence _had turned out to be the right choice in many ways as they could go out in public now without the media immediately questioning their every move.___ _ _ _ _

__

_______They walked into the grocery store and started their search for groceries. As soon as they stepped through the double doors, Peter was looking around wide eyed and curious, the binky he was sucking on before dropping down, luckily still hanging onto the little pacifier holder attached to his shirt. It was a lot to take in all at once for the little guy, seeing so many things and hearing all sorts of new things._ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______“I just hope he won’t have a breakdown in the middle of the store. I’d hate to be that parent” Tony muttered. But there was that word again… _Parent _. It was weird being able to say it out loud now, instead of having to try and hide the maybe most vital part of him. Peter happily started chatting away again, pointing at all the different things, giggling at his father going along with it and acting surprised everytime the kid noticed something new.___ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________Steve smiled at the man and laughed at the shocked expression on the young kid’s face. Ever since the soldier found out his best friend was still alive, the man had been more quiet and a lot more withdrawn._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________Peter seemed to be the only thing that could put a smile on his face every time. The man clearly had a soft spot for kids._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________It was also very clear that there was more between Steve and his childhood friend. What exactly, no one knew but them…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________“Okay, so what do we need?” Steve asked, shaking himself out of the haze he seemed to be trapped in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________“Milk for one, bread, vegetables, some fruit, diapers, wait hold on” The man listed off and then went to his pocket to bring out an actual grocery list._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________Steve’s eyebrows rose at seeing the man acting so ordinary._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________“What?” The man asked as he noticed the other man staring._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________“Nothing” Steve laughed_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________Natasha then came walking towards the pair holding some eggs in her hand. “I figured these would be safer with you than with Clint” She smirked_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________A “Hey!”, was heard a few aisles over making them all laugh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________“I thought he was pretty much deaf” Tony sniggered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________“Oh don’t let that fool you” The spy said as she walked in the next aisle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________“You can look around too, you know? We’ll manage” Tony said, gesturing to himself and Peter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________The large man nodded and walked off to what looked to be the art aisle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________“Alright Petey, while those hooligans are walking around the store we are going to shop for you as well. Anything you want to eat in particular?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________He was just met with silence as Peter looked around, his mouth hanging open a bit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________The man then heard Clint singing along loudly to the music in the store and running around with the cart... And then be interrupted by a yelp, likely caused by a sharp kick from Natasha._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________It was going to be a long day... The man rubbed his head in slight annoyance and and kissed Peter on his head “Just you and me huh?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

* * *

__

_________He actually didn’t bump into his fellow Avengers for at least another twenty minutes after they had last seen each other. (Even though you could clearly hear fans gushing over the super soldier, or Natasha yelling at some kids in Russian or Clint slamming into a wall...)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________In the meantime Tony had continued to get everything he needed on his own. He calmly grabbed some new diapers from the shelves when a voice spoke up behind him, startling him enough to pretty much throw the diapers in the air and nearly hitting Peter in the head, who of course was just laughing loudly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________“What kind of cookies does the kid like?” Natasha questioned holding two packages out to the man._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________“Jesus! Wha- Why? I don’t know!?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________“Which one do you like Солнце?”* Natasha asked the boy, holding out the two colorful boxes. The boy ended up picking one which she then threw into the cart immediately._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________“Where’s Clint?” Tony asked the redhead, walking alongside her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________“Last I saw him he was arguing with a kid on what cereal was best and what he was supposed to choose”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________Tony rolled his eyes at that, replying to Peter’s happy babbling as he pushed the cart through the large store._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________They passed the fruit and vegetable aisle, Peter gasping loudly at all the colours._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________“Nanas!!” The boy yelled dramatically, pointing at the fruit. Tony laughed at the kid’s antics, pointing to the banana’s as well. “What are those Peter?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________The boy grinned almost mischievously and pointed again “Nanas!” the boy and his dad yelled dramatically in unison. Natasha tried to hide her smile as she grabbed some fruits en vegetables, making sure to add bananas._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________If they noticed a few people turn around and stare at them, well they were just gonna pretend to not see them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________A moment later both Clint and Steve came walking towards them. Steve was carrying some notebooks and Clint was pushing a nearly full cart around. Upon noticing the super soldier, the archer seemed to increase speed and start running towards the captain, nearly slamming into the man if he hadn’t stepped aside at the last second._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________“They’re all idiots” Natasha murmured and walked over to the pair, stealing Clint’s cart and dragging him towards the cash desks by his ear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________Tony was already starting to put the things on the conveyor belt, smiling at the shocked teen sitting behind the cash desk, staring at him before he started scanning the items._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________“Did we have everything?” Tony asked the others_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________“I think so…” Steve replied, looking at the massive amounts of groceries they were unloading._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________“If we missed anything I’m sending you guys back” Stark threatened the others.  
He pushed the cart a bit further and grabbed the box of cookies Natasha had picked out earlier. Peter was starting to get a bit fussy so he handed the boy the animal shaped cookie and looked around. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________“Where’s Clint? You know what? Doesn’t matter… If he is not back in the car when we’re leaving, he’s walking back.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________Grocery shopping with the Avengers was more like shopping with a bunch of toddlers… ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________As the numbers kept adding up, Tony looked towards a pale looking Steve Rogers. “I’m a billionaire you know? I’m not going to go bankrupt from buying groceries. You can put your art stuff on there too, my treat”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________Steve just stammered a response._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________“Times have changed, Cap. And besides that, I know you’ve been struggling so this is not something you have to worry about”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________The blond smiled and carefully added the items to the long row of items._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________Suddenly the grocery stores public address system started crackling. “Uh… Mr. Clint Barton wishes to be picked up at the front desk? Clint Barton wants to be picked up at the front desk…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________“Oh I’m going to kill that bastard” Tony grumbled, Natasha immediately walking out of line to deal with the man._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________“I swear to god, Peter is literally the most behaved out of all of you… Except maybe you grandpa, but lordy. Natasha at least threatened three teens for bumping into her, Clint pretty much behaved like a two year old I-” The man sighed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________“Uhm, sir? Your total will be $635 and 17 cents…” The nervous cashier spoke up_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________“Trying to get me go broke, kid?” Tony asked the cashier with a smirk, the boy stuttering out a response._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________The man quickly paid for all the groceries and put the bags back in the cart, ready to finally leave. It was nearing time for lunch already so he was more than ready to go home”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________The whole trip had been chaotic and if anyone had taken their picture, the press would have a field day, but they had gotten out of the house and Peter got to join them, so there was that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________Tony, Peter and Steve went over towards the entrance of the store where a grinning Clint and grumpy looking Natasha were already waiting for them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________“Can we leave now? I’m hungry” Clint asked laughing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________Everyone sighed loudly at that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________“Yup… I’ve had enough of you monsters today. We’re leaving right now “ Tony grumbled with a hint of amusement. Just as everyone stepped out of the sliding doors, a distinct smell met their noses…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________Tony closed his eyes, sighed loudly and looked over to Peter who was grinning widely in the little seat, probably all too aware of what he had just done._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

___________“Scratch that…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

**Author's Note:**

> Tadaaaa! It's not much, but it's something ;) 
> 
> What did you guys think? Hopefully it wasn't disappointing, but I thought the idea was funny lol
> 
> I hope you're having an amazing day, sending you all the positivity <3
> 
> Lots of love, 
> 
> O Penny4yourThoughts
> 
> * 'Translation:  
> Солнце/солнышко  
> Pronunciation: SOLNtse/SOLnyshkuh  
> Translation: the sun/little or baby sun  
> Meaning: sunshine  
> One of the most common affectionate terms in Russian, солнышко is suitable for informal settings such as addressing close friends and loved ones.' - thoughtco.com


End file.
